Arms Of An Assassin
by WizeNDeadly
Summary: A story of two lovers that come from two different worlds that must work together to save the balance of the world that has been destroyed by war, hatred & sorrow the two lovers have to find a way to keep the balance between good & evil & themselves
1. CHAPTER 1 The Dark Side of The Moon

Marissa Sanborn

In the Arm's of an Assassin

CHAPTER 1  
>The Dark Side of The Moon<p>

I lay out on the cold stone floor, my body unable to move, my voice almost silenced by the ice. To cold to move I closed my eyes and called out "Josh….help me…" My faint voice could be heard in the distance.  
>"He can't save you, No one can! Ha!" ,a loud voice laughed uncontrollably, but was soon drowned out by the smashing of glass on a stone cold floor.<br>"I can actually…" a strong yet mysterious voice stated. "Now Ryuzaki… want to let her go, or die where you stand?" I could depict the voice anywhere, it was Josh, my mysterious, sweet protective assassin…"Sol y Estrella?" (Sun and stars?) was his way of asking if I was ok, which most of the time I usually was. Unless, I haden't fed in a while. Being half Darkness, half Light, I am a very picky person… or should I say immortal, since I am neither dead nor alive.  
>"Luna y Cielo…" (Moon and Sky…) I would always call back. He helped me off the ground and held me tight against him.<br>"Now I'll ask again, die were you stand or run and be hunted for the rest of your life?" he stated and he covered my eyes.  
>"I think I'll choose to die where I stand."<br>"As you wish…"  
>I heard the sound of his blade piercing flesh, I winced and relaxed, the smell of blood filled the air. It was over. The kidnapper was dead and it was just Josh and I.<br>"T-thanks….again." I slowly started to speak,  
>" Don't thank me, I am only protecting who I love." Josh's clan members started to fill the warehouse cleaning up the evidence and Josh took me outside. "I have to watch you a little more carefully, you could have been killed!" he was about to go off, about how I almost got myself killed.<br>"But I wasn't killed was I?" I tried to make a joke but chances are I was failing.  
>"True…But that doesn't excuse you of your actions." he tried to continue the joke streak but he was failing just as bad as I was.<br>" I made a promise to your family, to protect you. You're here to bring peace and tranquility. I'm here by fate." He stepped closer to me and held me.  
>"Marissa…I love you, but you can be kind of an airhead sometimes." we figured by the time of night we should have gone home. A simple call was needed, not a phone call but a small whistle.<br>"Ya know- You could have just teleported us back…" He complained  
>"I might have if I hadn't been drained of most of my energy at the time." I said sadly in disbelief. He actually brought that up our ride had arrived, a fellow friend of ours, Majesty. I stroked her mane hoping she got the message and she knelt down wings folded back temporarily. I climbed on her back, having to ride side saddle, I was a little ticked but it was nothing new. Josh climbed on behind me sitting like a normal guy would. Majesty's reins appeared in my hand as I felt Josh's arms around my waist. Being me, Majesty's master, I was the only one allowed to ride and fly her, she knew him well, but come only dire emergency would she let him ride her. Majesty's Wings spread out, and she took off in a run before taking off fully into the air. We were going home… Back to Adlothia where we belonged. I could hear Josh's thoughts but I tried not to pay attention to them.<br>"Life returns to normal…" I added  
>"Quit reading my mind!"<br>He stated in surprise. I actually wasn't reading his mind. I wasn't reading your mind, you were just thinking out loud so I heard your thoughts. I made a quick smart-ass remark. We arrived home soon enough we were almost tackled by my own guards.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" Taylor almost screamed when we arrived, Joseph walked out sleepy-eyed clutching his stuffy as usual.<br>"Saving her tail as usual." Josh commented. Josh climbed off Majesty's back and picked me up by my waist. He put me down and whispered into my ear "Go change into something nice or really formal…meet me at the top of the waterfall" I blushed , nodded and left to go change in my room, before I had even taken a step to leave he was gone. I went inside and started looking for a dress like Josh told me to when Taylor walked in. I was half way undressed when he walked in.  
>"Taylor! What the hell? Ever heard of knocking?" I screamed and through a pillow at him<br>"I-I'm sorry…I should have knocked…"He stuttered through his sentences and turned around as I finished getting dressed.  
>" What is so important?" I asked in complete shock.<br>"Never mind…" he seemed upset and dropped off the conversation when he walked away.  
>"I-I'm sorry Taylor."<br>I could feel my ears lay back and my tails quit swaying. I sighed and walked out to meet Josh at the top of the waterfall. He was dressed in what was probably the sexiest thing he had owned. He was wearing his black robes, his hood was off and he held a deep red rose in his mouth.  
>"W-w-what's the occasion?" I stuttered the entire time. He stared at me and his jaw just dropped open<br>"I-I can't treat my girl to a special night? After a long day saving your ass?" he paused. Wasn't normal for him to stutter I had a feeling I had over done it. Earlier, well almost 1 hour ago, I was still getting dressed. Josh held out his hand and I took it with caution as he placed his hand on my waist. I stared into his gleaming eyes.  
>"Why are you so tempting?" I asked feeling stupid and embarrassed.<br>"Because I am."  
>He leaned into kiss me but something caught his attention before I could steal the kiss. I quickly turned my head and I saw one person I never wanted to see again in my life.<p> 


	2. CHAPTER 2 THE HIDEOUT

Marissa Sanborn

In the Arm's of an Assassin

CHAPTER 2  
>THE HIDEOUT<p>

Elizabeth…  
>"Whoa, Marissa didn't realize you were that kind of person." she stepped into the moonlit platform as I stepped back.<br>"W-what are you doing here?" Josh stepped in front of me and I pushed him back. This is my battle, my fight, I touched him and teleported him back to the others at camp.  
>"Your on my turf, my time and you just ruined my moment!" I was beyond pissed at this moment, she ruined my night, my personal time with Josh no way was I going to forgive her.<br>"What a way to welcome and old friend!"  
>I could feel her mocking me with every word that came out of her mouth, though her words I could feel like venom in my veins.<br>"Your not welcome here Elizabeth, leave now…" I could hear my self repeating my self over and over again.  
>"I have done no harm to you or your kind~ people." my blood starting to boil, and it was her fault and I could figure why.<br>"I hope you recognize this.." my jaw dropped open knowing what she meant, The apple glowed in her hands and I had the right to be scared , It was the crown jewel of everything our existence was based off of. The Apple of Eden, the most powerful artifact in all of human generation, a beautiful piece of history yet powerful enough to destroy anything…  
>" Whe- ere did you get that?"<br>I was probably screaming loud enough the entire island could hear me. "I have sources and my ways to attain it" I could only be thinking this was the end of everything I once knew, either that or I was just plain dreaming, but I could be I mean that moment with Josh seemed to last forever it was to perfect , so this maybe was also a dream.  
>"It doesn't belong to you , or your kind it belongs with the assassins or hidden away to history…" I started to cool off and relax , I could tell she was only threatening me.<br>"Yea, I know."  
>She started to pace around me , so calm and so concealed. How she did it was intriguing I wanted to take her out then and their , but many times before have I have been warned and known to take things to fast, so I just relaxed. I waited patiently for her to turn her back, the minute she did I could feel blood pooling around me, and it wasn't uncommon. Hell everywhere I went somebody's blood was spilt, weather it was from my handpaw or from my friends. Just I had the habit of getting my self into sticky situations, where somebody would end up getting killed, I was born to prevent it but yet it continues to happen , BECAUSE OF ME! I stood up and realized it wasn't her blood I was standing in , it was mine… I stopped for a second to understand what the hell just happen. I was in pain, no , I was in agony . The blade was poisoned for a reason , I turned to her , she was already laughing as I was bleeding slowly. Quickly healing the wound I drew my staff , still limited to what I could do and what I wasn't able to do. By the time I had turned to see her , she was already gone. I shook it off and wrapped my wounds in bandage, keeping them from opening again. I walked back to the main center of the islands, I would have teleported but I needed time to think and comprehend what the hell had just happen.  
>"Guys?"<br>Joseph walked up to me with sadness in his eyes, I Knew what it meant and I felt shitty for that reason. "I'm sorry Wise…It Couldn't have waited."  
>Joseph mumbled as he walked away from me.<br>"Dammit!"  
>I looked around and saw, Josh was already gone. The hunt had finally begun.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Hunt Begins

Marissa Sanborn  
>In the Arm's of an Assassin<p>

Chapter 3  
>The Hunt Begins<p>

I Stopped and realized this wasn't just fair beginning to a nightmare, this was real . A templar on the run , an assassin trying to protect me & trying to kill it , and my life turning upside down. I didn't feel well , no I felt like shit. I needed help , Big time, this wasn't one of those times I could call it safe and put it off, no , Weather I liked it or not I needed the elders of Jade . Of all my contacts…I wrote the letter in code and copied it over and over, making sure it was right to send , Handed the letters off to the couriers and all that was left was smoke. I readied the temple for there arrival . It wasn't long before I had the greatest minds in front of me as company. Well it was only five days before they all arrived.  
>Picture this : four people : a Dragon Thief named Sly , an Wolf Mercenary named Natalie , Feline Paladin named Cody , the only true human named Nichole , and an empty chair. All extremely Nobel people, but all cursed. We are all human on the outside , but somewhere deep inside us lives a curse of our animal spirits. Josh was out…Hunting…. He was usually missing when I called these meetings ,so it wasn't much of a surprise.<br>"Good elders of the Jade, I've called you today to discuss more than just the fate of the world we soon know of. As a state of emergency , as a warning?"  
>I questioned what I was saying , thou even if it mattered.<br>"Elizabeth has returned."  
>A gasp escaped the mouths of the Jade council.<br>"But, she has returned with a weapon we have all dreamed to with hold , The Apple Of Eden." I began pacing around the room.  
>Natalie's voice stuck out amongst the crowd. "What's our current strategy in order to take her down?"<br>Cody stood to speak , raised his hands into the air as everyone was silenced. "Since, we have no course of action. I Suggest we keep watch for small events in which she could be planning, then strike accordingly." I looked over at Josh's chair, Empty. "Marissa?" I shook off my thoughts.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Do you agree to our plans?"  
>"I do , all in favor Say I " I stood up to await the responses. A loud chorus of I's rose aloud as a gust of wind blew past me and the other members of the council. I turned my head and Josh was sitting there, feet kicked up on the table leaned back and relaxed.<br>"I disagree with the plan of action."  
>"Why? Do you have any other ideas Master Josh?" Sly called out.<br>"Yes, many , but we are being hasty; we have no idea when or even how, she will strike."  
>"Are you a coward? Master Josh?" Sly started to speak out of turn.<br>"Sly, Sit! I call today's meeting closed till three O' clock, tomorrow, you may return to your villas for the night…" I walked outside only to be followed by Cody. He walked closer to me keeping a foot between us.  
>"Do you think putting off out plans of action will get us any where?" Cody stepped closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.<br>"Do you think trying to change my mind will make a difference?"  
>Cody tried to put his other hand on my other cheek, I, stepped to the side, and kicked his knees out from under him. "Never, touch me again…" I walked away a few feet in front of him as Cody got off the ground. I felt a gaze upon my back as I walked away from Cody. I felt betrayed, alone, and abandoned. This feeling of betrayal led me to what might have been the stupidest idea to form in my mind. I kept walking but continued to feel this gaze upon me. I kept walking on the dirt paths till I hit the gazebo finally I walked under the roof of the gazebo and the creepy feeling went away. I kept walking through the gazebo ,and walked into my personal garden carefully stepping on the black and white , marble stepping stones following the path of stones to two large stone walls. I walked in between the walls as the fog began to set in.<br>I was alone, silence was all I needed while I walked through the labyrinth, my mind began to wander. Only I knew my way in and out of the labyrinth, so whether of not somebody followed they would never find their way out. Only one person had ever finished it , Josh.  
>By the time I had reached the end of the labyrinth, I had my thoughts figured out, the elders would have their our plans to protect their own homelands and worlds, things would work out ,or so I hoped.<p> 


End file.
